Annabel Hope and The Avengers one-shots
by TMNTfangirl2000
Summary: So I decided to make a group of one shots of my OC from Littlemisslotr's Fire in The Sky while she stayed in the Avengers before the Story. Annabel does a lot with the group while making sure they don't blow up the tower while Clint and Natasha are away on a mission. The one-shots cover things like bad dates to drunk billion airs. Rated T for Annabel's horrible language.
1. Iron Drunk and Captain-Asshole

I groaned and rolled out of my comfortable bed. Someone was knocking on my door at the ungodly hour of three in the morning. I opened the door to see Steve Rogers, who didn't look happy. I yawned and glared at him openly.

"You do know what time it is, correct? Or are you still running off of seventy years of sleep?" I snapped

"No, I was wondering why Tony Stark is up stairs singing _This is Gospel_ by _Panic! At The Disco_?" Steve asked angrily

"Well, we were hanging out, or rather I was hanging out with Tony while he got drunk, and I was playing music on my phone. It was the last song that was played…and how did you know what he was singing?" I replied suddenly realizing what the older man had said

"Shut up. Well you caused this so you need to take care of it." Steve said before turning and leaving

"But it's not my fault he's shit faced!" I yelled down the hall

"You can still deal with him." Steve replied

"Stupid drunk idiot." I grumbled slipping on a pair of Ninja Turtles slippers

I walked up stairs and found the drunk superhero singing horribly off key on the couch. I face palmed and looked for the bottle of whiskey he had earlier. I found it sitting on the coffee table, I picked it up and took a swig for myself before turning to Stark who had a glazed look on his face.

"Come on buddy time for bed," I grumbled heaving the man off the couch

"Where are we going Shadow?" Stark slurred

"I'm Annabel, and we are going to your room so you can sleep off all the alcohol you drank." I replied half dragging the billionaire.

"But I don't wanna! I wanna go for a ride in my Iron Man suit and save the world! JARVIS! Prep my suit," Stark said

"So help me god JARVIS if you give him one of his god damned suits I will disconnect you." I snarled heading for the elevator

"Yes Miss. Hope, would you like me to open the elevator and have it arrive on Mr. Stark's floor?" the AI asked

"Yes, that would be helpful." I said sighing and hauling Tony forward

"What are you two doing?" Banner asked as the elevator opened

"Well Iron drunk here got caught by Captain-Asshole drunk. Now I have to drag his drunk ass to his room cause he can't handle his whiskey." I said using my own personal nick name for the good Captain and drunk billionaire

"I see, and why does your breath smell like whiskey?" Banner asked

"I had one drink…only way to deal with a drunk Stark." I said setting the drunk on the floor of the elevator

"Mr. Banner it seems that your floor has arrived." JARVIS said before the Doctor could say anything

"Right, coffee." Banner said walking off the elevator

The doors slid shut and I felt someone playing with one of my slippers. I jerked my foot away angrily and stood still. I wished that I could kill the very annoying man. He was drunk and I hadn't help with that fact. I had stopped at one drink. Stark wrapped one of his arms around my leg and held my leg as the elevator opened

"Lord give me the strength not to commit murder," I mumbled bending down and hauling Stark to his feet.

I completely dragged Tony to him and Pepper's room, happy she had left for some trip to Germany. I opened the door and dumped the drunk Avenger on his bed and yanked his shoes off, deciding it was the nice thing to do. I sighed and went back to my room and found the open bottle of whiskey outside my bedroom door with a note.

 _You deserve a drink or two (or the rest of the bottle)_

 _Enjoy, Banner_


	2. Nightmares and Broken Punching Bags

**Welcome back! Annabel here! Anyway TMNTfangirl2000 is unable to write this a/n. She's a slight bit tied up *grins evilly* anyhow She doesn't own Avengers, or Marvel or a car or- " Untie me dam it" Anyway R &R**

 **Chapter 2: Nightmares and Broken Punching Bags**

I sat up quickly in my bed panting. I looked to my glowing digital clock, it read 2:39 AM. I groaned and flopped back down. Maybe I could fall back asleep and not have a nightmare I hoped closing my eyes.

 _"GET BACK HERE!" My father yelled grabbing me by my long hair_

 _I screamed and kicked him, he slammed me to the ground and held me to the ground. He hit me in my ribs with a familiar stick. He would always beat me with it and the air rushed from my lungs whenever it struck me. I felt something inside me finally snap and before I knew what was happening my father's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell from his wheel chair. I knew he was dead, but dread filled me. I felt my body tense as a shadow fell over me._

 _"Looks like I won't be paying for you after all." A male voice said_

 _"S-Stay away from me or else I'll do the same thing to you" I said getting up_

 _"Oh please…come here freak." The man said stepping closer and stabbing me with a needle_

"Miss. Hope, you are dreaming." JARVIS said snapping me from my nightmare

"Omigod, that was just to real." I whispered looking at the shadows.

"Would you like me to call anyone to your aid?' JARVIS asked

"NO!" I thought for a moment. "I'm going to the gym" I said getting up and slipping my sneakers on.

I took the elevator to floor twenty-seven and wrapped my hand with black bandages before turning to the punching bag. I threw as many punches as I could before the chain snapped and the bag fell.

"Son of a bitch." I snarled

"Language... Annabel are you okay?" Steve asked from the shadows

"Holy hell weasels! Jesus Christ Rogers, are you trying to get yourself killed?" I asked avoiding the question

"Sorry.." He looked at me. "Are you okay?" Steve asked

"Why do you ask?" I replied grabbing the chain and inspecting it

"Most people aren't in the gym at 2:45 in the morning," Steve said setting up another bag

"I had a nightmare that's all, and why are you up anyway? Aren't most good little solders in bed?" I asked sarcastically

"I uh had a nightmare myself. And why are you always making those snide comments?" Rogers asked

"My brother always wanted to be military and that's just something I did…he always called me agent, I wanted to be a secret agent like my chapter book characters." I said looking into the distance

"Oh... Do you wanna talk about it?" Steve asked

"No offense Stevie, but I don't like talking about my past." I said punching the punching bag

"So you're like me with nightmares, they're always about the past." Steve said

I stopped and looked at him. Maybe I wasn't the only one. I sighed and sat on the floor.

"So you know how hard it is?" I asked

"Yeah." Steve said

"Wanna know why Fury sent me here? It wasn't just to babysit you know" I asked

"Why?" Steve asked

"Because, I have PTSD…he thinks that being here in the tower will ease my tension around men…I think it might work I mean me and Tony talk a lot about women, dinking, cars and money. Thor and I spend Saturday morning's watching cartoons, Banner and I do mediation to keep me from going dark side, and you and I have this place…the gym." I said looking around before settling my gaze on Captain America

"When you first showed up I honestly thought you were just a random agent sent to babysit," Steve said

"I once thought my brother was crazy for wanting to be just like you" I replied


End file.
